Inu Yasha: A Past of Presents
by Cartamanda
Summary: When the Inu Yasha and the others are being persued by Sesshomaru they come across a sacred lake and a unicorn maiden whith a strang conection to the past and future.
1. Into the Western Lands

Guide: (1). " " means talking out loud ( even if other characters don't hear ). (2). ' _Italic '_ means thinking. (3). " _Italic _" means emphasis. (4). * before paragraph means narration. (5). ____ means flashback. (6). " **Bold **" means yelled really loud. (7). a line of ~*~*~ means that there is an alteration between areas, or the end of the chapter. 

**_Inu Yasha_**

**_A Past of Presents_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~ Chapter 1~

In to the Western Lands 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ahh! Damn it," said Inu Yasha to himself in a voice masked by annoyance as tried to hide his urgency.

"Did you say something?" Kagome asked. A hint of worry in her tone.

* The whole group seemed to be on edge as they traveled through the tangled forest underbrush. Inu Yasha and Miroku ran along the ground while Kagome, Sango, Myoga, and Shippou rode on Kirara's back. The seven travelers had been going at this worried pace for nearly a week as the moon continued to wane.

'_This is bad_,' thought Inu Yasha to himself,_' I'd say there's about one, two days tops, before the new moon, and if I was a betting man I'd say we have even less time before Sesshomaru catches up to us again_._'_

* Sesshomaru had been following them off and on for nearly three weeks, in the hopes of finding the day that his brother would turn human. With the hanyou in his weakened state an attack would be like mere child's play. He also knew that fighting them in a state of exhaustion would aide him as well, not to mention the thrill he gained by chasing down his prey. Little did they know that this was no simple chase, like a wolf slowly cornering its victim, Sesshomaru was herding the group into his territory, the Western Lands.

"I wonder why Sesshomaru doesn't just fight us?" said Shippou. "I mean he's been tracking us like a dog for days now. This just isn't his stile. If he wanted to confront us he would have done it already. It's almost like he's waiting for something..." 

"Urrrr... Didn't your mother ever tell you to keep your comments to your self!" yelled Inu Yasha over his shoulder.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome said in an exasperated tone, "Don't we have enough to worry about without your bickering? Uhh... You know will have to rest soon anyway. Everyone's tired and your irritable to boot."

"Feh! You humans tired already? I could go on like this for days!" he said in an arrogant tone. "Hay, Miroku try talking some sense into those whelps will you!"

"Inu Yasha! I have to agree with Kagome on this one. We've been running like this for almost a week, and besides if Sesshomaru does show up wouldn't we fare better if we were rested rather than exhausted?" stated Miroku. "Besides", he added, "not even you can keep this for up much longer."

"Who ever said we were running?!" Inu Yasha said in an irritated tone.

"Humm.. something about this just doesn't seem right," Sango whispered as she leaned down to Kirara's ear, "it's almost like we're being pushed in this direction. I don't like it."

"Mermm," Kirara growled softly in reply. 

"I'm warning you Inu Yasha!" Kagome called in an threatening, and irritated tone from the cat demons back, "If you don't agree to stop soon I'll Make You!"

"Feh.." said Inu Yasha.

"Maybe we should take a short rest Lord Inu Yasha," reasoned Myoga as he jumped onto the dog demon's shoulder, "Besides I have a strange feeling that I've been here before. This place seems quite familiar for some reason."

"Humph! How can you be tired you haven't been doing anything! Besides if we do stop you'll only takeoff again," Inu Yasha howled as the mutiny continued. "I'm surprised that you've stuck it out this long deserter!"

"Lord Inu Yasha I'm hurt that your faith in me is so little," Myoga sniffed. 

"Well _excuse _me for not wanting to wuss out because a flea thinks he's seen a couple of trees before, and a winch," he yelled back in Kagome's direction, "wants to take a break from a little hard work!"

**"SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!!!!"**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hi! Well how did you like it? This is my first fanfick and I hope to work on a matching manga this summer. **Please** review. I would really like to get feedback so this won't end up as a lost cause. 

PS: I do not own Inu Yasha, but all **original** characters and incidents mentioned do belong to me. Thanks! Oh! **Big** thanks to my friends for beta-reading this! 


	2. The Legend of the Glass Pond

Guide: (1). " " means talking out loud ( even if other characters don't hear ). (2). ' _Italic '_ means thinking. (3). " _Italic _" means emphasis. (4). * before paragraph means narration. (5). ____ means flashback. (6). " **Bold **" means yelled really loud. (7). a line of ~*~*~ means that there is an alteration between areas, or the end of the chapter. 

**_Inu Yasha_**

**_A Past of Presents_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~ Chapter 2 ~ 

****

The Legend of the Glass Pond

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You didn't have to sit me that many times you know," said Inu Yasha as the group settled down for lunch. "I stopped the first time."

"I know, that first one _was_ to make you stop," said Kagome as she poured boiling water into some small instant soup cups and handed them out. "All the ones _after_ that were for calling me a wench again."

"Why you little..." Inu Yasha growled under his breath.

"Ha! Ha!" chirped Shippou. "You just got told off again Inu Yasha! Whee! Ha, ha! Kagome 1, Inu Yasha 0!"

*Shippou started to dance around excitedly as the ticked off dog demon started to flex his claws.

"That's it," he said in a low growl. "Now you've gone and pissed me off royally!"

*Inu Yasha jumped up and started chasing Shippou around with fangs and claws bared. Shippou immediately ran screaming behind Kagome, and started to whimper pitifully.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled while desperately trying to avoid spilling soup on Shippou as he ducked under her arm. "Leave Shippou alone! What's wrong with you! Ahh..." she sighed, "Here, have some ramen." 

"No way!" Inu Yasha cried. "That little whelps gone 'a get what's coming to him!"

Miroku tried to calm the enraged half breed down, "Inu Yasha, one should quit while their ahead. If you keep this up Kagome will only sit you again."

"Gerrr.. Fine." glared Inu Yasha as he snatched up the Ramen, and started to aggressively attack the nodes while he watched the kitsune closely over the rim of his cup. "Hay Myoga got any idea where we are?"

"Though I'm not quite sure," said the flea, "I do believe we're in the lower part of your late Lord Fathers realm. At least that's the only place that comes to mined. I remember your Lord father used to come here quite often in his later years, and travel to a large reflecting pool hidden deep in the forests." 

"But this place is filled with lakes," said Kagome perplexed, "We must have passed by half a dozen already. What was so special abut that one."

"This particular lake is believed to be sacred by the people of this area, and has its own legend," Myoga said with the look of a sedge on his face. "The 'Glass Lake', as it is referred to, is said to be so still that it appears one might walk on its surface, and some say that one does. It is said that there is a maiden with a most strange, yet lovely appearance that is said to rise from the lake, and heal the injured and ailing. She is said to have skin the tint of the inside of a magnolia, hair the color of the palest sunlight, and eyes the hue of a clear winter sky."

* At this Shippou froze. The description running through his mined over and over again, along with the vision of a young woman from his past. All else was lost as the memories seemed to wash over him like a flood.

"There is also said," continued Myoga, "to be a white horse of queerest looks that roams around this lake, and..."

"That's impossible!" said Inu Yasha in a self assured tone. "That would mean her skin would look cream colored, her hair would be golden, and her eyes would have to be blue! There's know such thing Myoga! Sheesh... Kagome," he said as he looked to her for assurance, "tell him there's know such thing,"

"Uhh.. ha.. ha.. sure isn't," she reluctantly replied as Inu Yasha turned away. '_Man that was a bit to close for comfort. I don't want to lie, but I can't tell them about the future, besides it's going to be **hundreds** of years before anyone from Europe ever travels to Japan.' _

"But... But your Lord Father use to travel to the lake, and talk to the maiden of whom I speak, and I myself have heard her voice though I have never actually seen her, " added Myoga in a final attempt to prove himself. "I know, that would be the perfect place to shelter ourselves from your demonic brother." 

"I thought I made that clear! Who keeps saying _we're_ running!!" Inu Yasha howled as he flicked the flea of his shoulder.

"I'd like to see this lake if it is close by. I mean, I'm sure that because of the lakes obvious religious impotents, there will be a town nearby where we can stay and get needed provisions for our journey," Miroku said.

"Are you sure that's not gust an excuse to look for women?" asked Kagome in a tone that showed her obvious disbelief in the validity of the monks said intentions.

"Of course not!" he quickly replied in a nervous tone as he hurriedly glanced to and away from Sango.

"You answered that one to quickly lecher!" Sango yelled as she beat the monk over the backside of the head. " You're such a pervert!"

"Well we'd better get moving," Inu Yasha said as he started to getup. "We'll stop at that place if we come across it. Not saying we will."

"Shippou, are you alright?" Kagome asked as she lightly put her hand on the kitsune's shoulder with concern, "You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

"Oh!" he replied with a start as he felt her touch. "Kagome, I was just thinking."

"Well there's something you don't hear everyday," commented Inu Yasha.

"About what?" asked Sango who was starting to feel ill at ease herself at his response.

"Umm, nothing important," Shippou answered nervously as the sudden bombardment of question, and attention caught him off guard.

"Don't worry," Inu Yasha interjected. "It's just I don't think any of us are use to the idea of _you_ actually thinking."

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled as she hurled a paper soup cup at the demon's head, and picked up the still pail fox kit.

"I think we had better get going," said Miroku as he stood rubbing his sore head.

*With that the group started off agene at a walk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*In the meantime Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken were also taking a brake about a mile away.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked hurriedly, "Do you think that Inu Yasha has figured anything out?"

"Of cores not," he replied half mindedly. "There's no way he could have figured out my _entire_ plan yet, but by the time he dose it'll be far to late to do anything about it."

"Come on," he said as he mounted his demonic steed, "their on the move again."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Bit of a cliff hanger hu? As I said before I _LOVE ALL _reviews. Thanks allot to my beta-ers: Tory, Nicole, and my ever helpful/non-helpful friends Ashie-chan and Ashly-chan. Thanks for reading this it is an honor to know that you have spent the time to read this even if you don't review.


	3. You'll Find Me by not Looking for Me

Guide: (1). " " means talking out loud ( even if other characters don't hear ). (2). ' _Italic '_ means thinking. (3). " _Italic _" means emphasis. (4). * before paragraph means narration. (5). ____ means flashback. (6). " **Bold **" means yelled really loud. (7). a line of ~*~*~ means that there is an alteration between areas, or the end of the chapter.

**Inu Yasha: **

** A Past of Presents **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Ch 3~

****

You'll Find Me by not Looking for Me

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Late afternoon was coming on as the group continued to travel through the forest. Shippou had decided that he was going to walk alone so he could be by himself, but as he daydreamed slowly he started to fall behind. Inu Yasha being himself would not pass up on an opportunity to pester the lagging kitsune.

"Hey!! What are you doing falling behind again?" said Inu Yasha in an irritated manner. "You want to walk alone then you got' a keep up!"

*The kit hadn't heard any of this though. There were more important things to think about...

~*~*~*~*~(start of flashback)~*~*~*~*~

*Shippou was standing in a meadow on the edge of his forest home, and there she was just like always, sitting down in the grass with her arms behind her as she leaned back, blonde hair lightly blowing in the breeze, and blue eyes gazing skyward as the clouds passed by. As if the heavens were ashamed that their tent was not comparable to the peaceful ice that resided in her gaze.

"Hello Shippou," she said in a voice that was a calm as her composure. "You want to sit down?" He hurriedly scurried over and sat down by her side. "Is there something the matter?"

"Um... Do you think I could... um... ask you a _question_?" Shippou asked hesitantly.

"Of course. what is it?" she asked.

"Well I like it when you're here, and I know you say that you'll have to leave some day, but," he said as he tried to regain his composer, "but I don't want you to go!" He said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Oh Shippou," she said in a mothering tone as she cradled him gently, "I probably won't have to leave for a long time, and I promise to come back to visit, and if you want to," she said with a secretive smile, "when you get a little older you can come and stay with me for a while..."

"You promise?" he sniffed as he looked up at her, "And... and I can come and see you?"

"Umhum." she smiled happily.

"And when I come you'll teach me how to ride?" he said as he started to calm.

"Yes. When you get older you can come to see me, and I'll teach you how to ride." she said as tears secretly started to well in her eyes.

"Just like you?"

"Just like me."

~*~*~*~*~(end of flashback)~*~*~*~*~

"Shippou. Shippou." Kagome said in a motherly tone.

"He's spacing out again," Inu Yasha said matter-of-factly, "Hey, Shippou wake up or we'll leave you behind!" At that he picked up the kitsune by his tale, and started to pound him violently on the head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Leave! Ow! Me! Ow! Alone! Oww!!! Kagome!" Shippou squealed.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled as she picked up the whimpering fox kit.

*Seeing that his interest in the maltreatment of the fox would only leave him bruised Inu Yasha decided to aim his malicious behavior elsewhere. 

"Hey Myoga! What are you doing, still sulking?" Inu Yasha called.

"I can't believe that after all we've been through you won't believe me when it comes to the maiden." Myoga sniffed as he held back tears.

"Oh come on! Well if she does look like you say then she's not human. She's probably a demon if anything..." the dog demon trailed off. "And if that's the case she'll probably just get in our way." 

"How dare you." Myoga said in a surprisingly angry and avenging tone. "You're lord father nearly killed me when I said that, and I know that he killed others for the same blasphemy!" 

*This reaction, needless to say, caught everyone off guard.

"Okay! Okay! Don't get so God damn defensive! Sheesh!" Inu Yasha said half heartedly as soon as he got over the shock of the flea's outburst.

*Shippou had also reacted defensively at the hanyou's first assumptions, though only Kagome realized this. She had noticed the kitsune tins up, clench his fists, and start to growl in what felt like a low hum not to mention the unmistakable feeling of hot tears moistening her blouse.

"Alright! Alright! Brake it up you two! Lets just stop this conversation right here!" Kagome said as she tried to hide the kitsune's response to the argument from everyone else. "Lets talk about something else."

"What the...?!" Inu Yasha said as he was smacked in the face by a renegade hanging sutra. "What's this thing doing here?"

"Hmm..." said Miroku as he examined another spell scroll pinned to a nearby tree. "Yes just as I suspected..."

"What are they?" said Sango confused.

"They're sutras." replied the monk directly before he received a blow to head.

"I knew that!" replied Sango harshly, "What I want to know is what are they meant to ward off?"

"Ow! Why do you have to be so violent? If you wanted to know you could have just asked." replied the monk covering his head as an expected secant thrust came flying at him. "I can't tell. All it says is 'Toughs who seek what can't be sought may go no further'. More that a little confusing don't you think?"

*At these words yet another memory hit Shippou.

~*~*~*~*~(start of flashback)~*~*~*~*~

*There was the same young woman and place as before except this was different. This, he realized, was a seen from when she left. This time there was a more prominent sadness that seemed to fill the air to the point where it seemed one might actually choke on the pungent emotion as it lingered in the atmosphere and caused everything around her, from the birds in the trees to the swaying grasses, to appear almost at the point of tears.

"But why.. why do you have to go!" Shippou some how managed to choke out through his tears. "You should stay here! No one will find you here, and... and if they do come then.. then I'll protect you myself! Just don't go! Because I... I don't want you to... to leave!" 

"I knew this would be hard for him," said Shippou's father as he stood by his son. "It's just that over the years you've become like a second mother to him, and I to have become accustom to your company."

"It's alright. There's nothing to apologize for," she said as tears lightly trickled down her cheek. "I hate to leave, but I can't put you, or Shippou in any danger on my account. I know that I'll be safe as soon as I reach _it_, but I hate to be the one to cause so much pain."

"But... but you promised!" Shippou squealed. The girl flinched at his words as if they were physical blows. "You promised that you wouldn't have to go for a long time!! Don't you like us anymore?! I promise to be really good, and I won't pester you or anything! Just please.. just don't go away!! I don't want you to go away aunt Sa..."

"Shippou I don't hate you or anything it's just that I.." she tried to explain as she bent down at his eye level and held his little clenched fists gently. "I have to go there is some one waiting for me and I have to go see him. He has spent a long time trying to make a place for me to live where there isn't anyone who wants to hurt me, and besides I miss him vary much. I'll miss you, but I promise to come back and visit, and don't forget _your_ promise. When you get older you have to come and see me at my home."

"But... but how will I get there?" he choked.

"Humm... When you are on your journey don't search for me, just go where your heart leads you. So... _You'll fined me by not looking for me. _See?"

~*~*~*~*~(end of flashback)~*~*~*~*~

* The last two things she told him seemed to echo through his mined, along with a question. Where was _it_? He knew that his father had known, but he had never been told of her journey, or where she meant to go, and on that thought who was he, and why did she miss him so much that she would leave?

*As everyone was looking at the sutras that hung from what seemed like every leaf Myoga hopped ahead. As everyone started off again they fond themselves in a small grotto, and there was the lake as still and smooth as glass, shining in the few small slivers of light that had somehow managed to dance through the trees, and there sat Myoga triumphantly watching from the bank. 

"You see," said Myoga, "not all toughs who wander are lost."

"It's all so beautiful," Kagome said in awe.

"Whoa.. it's so peaceful," said Sango to her self.

"This must be it," Shippou mused. "I've nearly found you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Yes yet another cliffhanger! So(brakes in to announcer voice) who is this lady from Shippou's past? Why did she go? Where was she going to? Who was she going to? Could this be the _it_ she referred to? Did Shippou really find her home? What is her name(quite a few 'W-words' and 'to' in these past few sentences aye)? And will the author reveal these secrets in the next chapter? Yes? No? Maybe so? Not even I know(which is pretty sad if you ask me).

Oh. Thanks again to Ashie-chan and Ashly-chan you make everything more...um... interesting... Disclaimer's the same as be for. I, being me, being the person who is speaking, do not own Inu Yasha, but all original characters and incidences that are mentioned do belong to me. **ALL REVEUWS ARE WELLCOME!!!!** So please review! Thanks for taking the time to read this. Bi! 


	4. Into the Lake of Glass

Guide: (1). " " means talking out loud ( even if other characters don't hear ). (2). ' _Italic '_ means thinking. (3). " _Italic _" means emphasis. (4). * before paragraph means narration. (5). ____ means flashback. (6). " **Bold **" means yelled really loud. (7). a line of ~*~*~ means that there is an alteration between areas, or the end of the chapter.

**Inu Yasha:**

****

A Past Of Presents

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Ch 4~

**Into the Lake of Glass**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*The group had setup camp and were all sitting around a small fire. Lucky for Inu Yasha tonight was not the dreaded new moon, but the existence of the lake had made everyone uneasy. 

"Ok Myoga spill it," said Inu Yasha as he picked up the flea, and prepared to squish him.

"I've told you!" squealed the flea, "This is a sacred lake, and the sutras were probably put up by the villagers, and..."

"You're not telling us _everything_," Inu Yasha howled. "Start from the beginning!" 

"Fine! Just don't squish me!" said the flea as he was placed back on the ground. "The legend starts long ago... it is said that a strange white horse appeared at the lake and enchanted the pond that is now before us. About that same time your lord father was patrolling the border of his lordships domain when he happened upon an endangered maiden whom I spoke of before. He fought to protect her from her pursuers, and succeeded but was badly injured, and poisoned in the process. She tended to his wounds, and stayed by his side until he was well. She is said to wield amazing healing, and purifying powers especially when it comes to poisons. The two," Myoga said, "became close over that time, and soon became very trusting friends. When he was well the maid informed him of her chosen destination, and reason for her travels."

"And what was that?" Shippou asked hastily. "Where was she going?"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to interrupt?!" Inu Yasha yelled as he swiftly hit the kit over the back side of the head.

"Stop it you two!" Kagome yelled. "Now you're both interrupting! Can't you wait till after the story to... Oops!"

"Ahhem... As I was saying. The girl was traveling to this very lake in order to rejoin her mate. He had left to find a place where he could protect her from all those who wished her harm. Well, the lord decided to escort her the rest of the way to repay the maiden for her kindness. Soon they reached the lake, and she was reunited with her husband once more. Her partner was as odd in appearance as she. He had short light yellow hair, pale skin, and green eyes. He had made the lake into a portal so the two would not be found, and could live in peace. After that your lord father made many travels to the lake to see the maid, and to ask her for help, wisdom, or to converse. Thus helping to deepen the lakes importance. Soon villagers started to put live animals into watertight crates, and set them afloat. For you see once something sinks in the lake it is said that it does not float back up to the surface. Some go as far as to say that it travels to another land _entirely_, but I digress. After his lordships death the lake was slowly invaded by both people, and demons wishing to discover the reason for the lakes importance," He said with a grave look on his face. 

"Though I am not certain, I did hear rumors that the maid left the lake, and went into hiding for sometime, but returned again to the lake later. That is all I know," the flea sighed. " I have heard nothing in many years. Except that she has not been seen in a long time."

"What do you think happened to her?" Kagome asked sadly.

"I wish I knew," Myoga sighed, "but unfortunately I haven't heard from her since the last time the lord visited this place."

"I thought you said you never saw her?" Inu Yasha pointed out. "What were you doing hiding in the bushes the entire time?"

"Well I wouldn't call it _hiding_ per say. Rather than simply concealing ones self in the underbrush, and happening to over hear certain conversations," stated the flea.

"So you were hiding in the bushes, _and_ eavesdropping," said the hanyou.

"How old is this woman?" Sango asked while stroking Kirara who was perched in her lap.

"It is strange, but from all accounts she has always been portrayed as a young woman that appears to be not much older than miss Kagome, but her wisdom and comprehension seem grater than that of even the eldest of demons. Though it is only her movement that gives any physical hint at her true age for it is said that if one looks closely she appears to have a grace closer to that of a deer, or other cloven hoofed creatures than that of any mortal," the flea replied.

"But she would be like.." Inu Yasha tried vainly to calculate as he counted on his fingers, "I don't know how old, but much older than me. So she can't be human."

"I must ask something of you Myoga," stated the monk as he finally broke his silence, "of this horse that you are referring to so often. What did it look like?"

"Humm... it is said to be a noble, and striking stallion with a slim, sleek body along with a pure white coat, mane, and tail," said the flea, "It is said to be impossible to track, though its scent is vary distinct, and leaves no hoof marks. Legend holds that he had a single ivory, spiral horn on his forehead. That is about all I know of him, but he did have some connection to the maiden's mate." 

* Miroku sat with a serous look on his face as if deep in thought.

Kagome just sat stunned thinking, _'Wait! No that's impossible... those types of Unicorns are from Europe! This is Japan their not apart of our culture so how...' _

"Gurrr..." Inu Yasha started to growl, "He's coming."

"Who?" asked Kagome as she snapped back from her own thoughts.

"Who do you think you stupid girl?!" he yelled, "Sesshomaru."

"But how could you..." Kagome started to ask.

"I can smell him ok!" he said irritated, "What's so surprising. You've gotten me to track about everything else! We need some way to mask our scent... but how?"

"The lake," said Shippou in a knowledgeable tone as he sat with his arms and legs crossed. "Isn't it obvious? If we wade in and submerge just as he comes overhead then he won't be able to find our scent. To him it would seem that we simply disappeared."

"How do you know that?" asked the bewildered hanyou.

"We kitsunes have been eluding mongrels like that for centuries," he said mater-of -factly. "He's dog demon so he should fall for it."

"Oh... Wait... Hey!" said Inu Yasha as he slowly realized the insult. "Are you saying that dogs are stupid?!"

*Suddenly there came a growl, and disturbance from the bushes that separated the lake from the forest.

"Gurr... Everyone dive!!" yelled Shippou as he quickly took charge of the situation.

*Miroku and Sango, who was still holding Kirara, jumped in to the lake as the command was issued. Kagome reached down, and picked up the kit as Inu Yasha ran to her side.

"Kagome!!" he yelled as he put his arm around her waist. With that he quickly jumped, and the trio plunged into the cool night water.

*After they had disappeared a still groggy, fawn sight hound made her way from the undergrowth to the waters side confused by the commotion that had awakened her. She had been guarding the lake non-stop for 3 weeks, and pure exhaustion was the only thing that had caused her to step down from her post. Suddenly the sound of footsteps, and an all to familiar odor caused a chill to run down her spine. With a growl she quickly went back to her former hiding place as a dark form prepared to make its way into the lake.

~*~*~*~*~(rejoin Inu Yasha and co.)~*~*~*~*~

"What?" Kagome said weakly as she slowly regained consciousness. "Where am I?"

*The area that surrounded her was completely different. She was facing an open meadow that lay just beyond the lake, to her left was forest, and to her right lay a thin line of trees that rimed yet another meadow. Not to mention that it was day, and, she realized as she nearly fell but was steadied by someone's reassuring hold, was sitting in a vary large tree. The grasp tightened as she felt who ever was holding her, and, she realized whoever's lap she was sitting on, move. 

"Nice to see you're awake," came a calm familiar voice form behind her.

"Inu... Inu Yasha?" she asked still half asleep as she looked up in to a concerned pair of amber eyes. "Wha... Where are we? Where's the forest, and Sesshomaru, and," she realized, "where are the others? I... I remember diving into the lake, and... and," she strained her brain to remember, "I was waiting to reach the bottom, but I... I couldn't hole my breath any longer, and... and everything went dark..." she started to feel like she would cry. 

" Shuush... take it easy don't cry... everyone's safe... you're safe," he whispered as he held her closer. She snuggled into him as she tried to calm herself. He had wrapped her in the top shirt of his kimono, and was wearing only his white under shirt. "It's ok. I won't let anything hurt you I swear... You're safe. That's all that counts."

*The others tried not to take notice of the couple's conversation above them out of pure politeness, but the question still remained. Where were they? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Yellow!! See I can make Inu Yasha nice. You put him in a situation with a hurt Kagome, and poof!! He goes from his sarcastic, unconcerned usual self into... **very **nice guy mode. Whee!!! The power of love! Okay for anyone who is lost... e-mails and reviews work very well to help those who use them(hint, hint). Sorry to all about the mix-up last time with chapter 1 and 2(to all those who don't know don't ask. I just did a very stupid thing and lets leave it at that) I appreciate the heads up from both D-Chan and cinnamin girl! I felt **very** stupid after that little incident hopefully it won't happen again, but it probably will(knowing myself the way I do). At least it's proof that people read this so there is one good side to it... If I screw up again please tell me that way I won't look as stupid... maybe... 

Well school is out for the summer on 5/23 so that means I should update constantly after that. Any suggestions, feedback, ect. would be greatly appreciated. This is my first fan fic you know.

Thanks once again to Ashie-chan, and Ashly-chan my wonderful if not sometimes violent and abusive beta readers. Hope to put chapter 6 up by 5/28(hope being the big word here). Once again thanks for reading it's appreciated, but please review as well!! Biy!! 


	5. Confusion Table of Seven

Guide: (1). " " means talking out loud ( even if other characters don't hear ). (2). ' _Italic '_ means thinking. (3). " _Italic _" means emphasis. (4). * before paragraph means narration. (5). ____ means flashback. (6). " **Bold **" means yelled really loud. (7). a line of ~*~*~ means that there is an alteration between areas, or the end of the chapter.

****

Inu Yasha:

****

A Past of Presents

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Ch 5~

****

Confusion Table of Seven

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'd hate to interrupt them," said Miroku to no one in particular, "but we really do have to figure out what happened to us just now."

"I can hardly believe it myself," Sango mused as she held the still sleeping kit in her left arm, and stroked Kirara, who was perched in her lap, with her right. "What did happen anyway?"

"Well, as I remember it wasn't more than two hours after sundown when Myoga had finished telling us about the lake," Miroku stated, "and that's when Inu Yasha started to sense Sesshomaru's approach. Then there was that rustling, and growling in the bushes, but that couldn't have been Sesshomaru. He couldn't move that fast, and now that I think back on it that sounded more like a dog than a dog demon... Anyway, after that everyone jumped into the lake. When we reached the surface it was daylight, and that's about all I remember."

"Well I recall jumping into the lake, and at about twelve feet under _you_ grabbed me, I knocked the air out of you, and that's when we went backup to the surface where you grabbed me _again,_" said Sango in an irritated manner as she tried to keep her voice down.

"Oh yeah... but that second time was an accident I swear. I was trying to help pull you up, and I suppose I must have reached to low. Habit I guess..." the last sentence was more to himself, but that didn't stop the exterminator from hearing it. "What I really want to know is how could the time change so quickly. When we first dove in it was not that long after sundown and we only stayed about a minuet before we had to come up for air, but when we reached the surface it seemed that it was early afternoon not to mention that our surroundings have changed quite considerably to say the least. Umm... you know it would be a lot easier to discus this if you weren't sitting so far away," Miroku said as he stared at Sango who was perched at the farthest point that she could sit safely (about 10 feet) away from him on the same branch.

"Oh no lecher," Sango said in an authoritative tone as she tried not to look into his hurt, innocent, questioning eyes. "The minuet that I get within an arms length of you you'll try to do something perverted, so when I try to smack you we'll both fall out of this tree, and then everyone within earshot will know we're up here!"

"Oh Sango, it hurts me deeply to know that your trust in me is still so small," said the monk as he lowered his head and sighed. 

"If you stopped being such a pervert then I might trust you more," she said trough clenched teeth, irritated that once again he had turned her into the bad guy. 

"Humm... though I have heard roomers of this occurring I never thought that it was true until now," Myoga said seriously as he sat on a nearby leaf. "One other part of the legend states that this lake has no bottom, but simply leads to another world entirely. In other words a portal. So thinking back on it now... jumping into the lake was probably not such a good idea."

"Feh, nice time to tell us Myoga," Inu Yasha replied in a very sarcastic tone as he and Kagome sailed down in-between Sango and Miroku. He sat Kagome down gently on the large branch, and perched in-between she and Miroku. "So what do we do now, all our stuff is on the other side of the lake, and we have no idea how to get back."

"Wha... Auuhh," Shippou yawned as he stretched and rubbed his eyes. "Who turned on the sun..."

"So what's the deal flea," Inu Yasha said as he sat in his 'doggy' position.

"Well I'm not sure," Myoga replied, "Though I have heard of people who clam that this occurs I always thought that they might be _confused_ to state it nicely so I simply disregarded them, but now... they don't seem that farfetched."

"So how are we supposed to get out of here?" Sango asked as she handed Shippou over to Kagome.

"Well I heard that all one must do is simply submerge in the lake and then they travel back to the other side of the pond, but that's just speculation," Myoga sighed.

"So what do we..." Kagome was cut short by the light sound of hooves on grass.

"Did you just hear something?" Sango asked as if to confirm what she herself had heard.

"There's something there" said Inu Yasha in a protective manner as he pulled Kagome close. "I can smell it, and it ain't no horse. This smells... different... I've smelled it before, but I can't place it."

* The group looked to the thin lining of trees that lead to the meadow, and there was a white form loping across the shimmering green pasture. The horse-like creature seemed to dance across the sea of grass as its pearl horn shimmered in the sun. The sight seemed to bewitch as all eyes were drown to the special.

"It is you..." Shippou gasped under his breath.

"Well it seems that you were almost right Myoga," Inu Yasha said as he tried to sound self-confident. "Except... that's no stallion."

"She's a mare," Kagome said in awe as she stared out in disbelief.

"No. No," the flea mused under his breath. "No! Don't try to look at her! It's a trap!! Look away! If you don't trust me look at Shippou, or listen to the birds who were singing just moments ago!"

* The group turned to glance at the kit who appeared to be falling into an unwanted sleep, and were shocked by the sudden lack of all sound except that of the hooves, and for Inu Yasha the light breathing, of the vision before them.

"Do not try to look at all of her at once! If you do the sight will surly overwhelm your senses mentally exhausting you! Look away if you can, but if not focus on one part of her and do not let your eyes wander!" the flea seemed to fly into panic as the delicate form continued to jump and twirl, turn and sway, rear at the sky or lightly kick at the grass.

* Miroku sat quietly his eyes closed in meditation. Sango tried to look away, but soon started to feel her eyes getting heavy. Kirara had already succumbed to the enchantment. Inu Yasha had been watching the mare's right back leg, there he had noticed, was the point that was causing her slight limp, but was more concerned about that scent. There was something about it that he couldn't place. He looked over to Kagome expecting that her leaning on him was purely out of exhaustion, but as he glanced down he noticed something transparent slowly glide down her cheek.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he asked getting vary concerned.

"Cant you feel it?" she whispered not daring to take her eyes from the unicorn as yet another light tear traced the out line of her cheek. "She... she's crying..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A/N: I nearly cried when I was writing this (sniff, sniff). I know it's a shorter chapter, it does explain something's, but it probably razes even more questions. Well if you're lost, or want to comment, suggest, state, _praise_, flame, ect. there is a little button right down there that helps allot, or if you got lost and don't want everyone else to know then e-mail, or I.M. me. I like it when people respond it makes me feel good to know that people do care. Disclaimer is the same. 

Big thanks to Ashie-chan(ChibiLuna) for beta reading this your a **_BIG HELP THANKS!!_** Ashy-chan( Blooknaburg) was kidnapped by Peter Pan, and taken to Massachusetts)(please read their stories)!!! So now I'm down to one beta-er, but it's ok...(less physical and emotional abuse! Yay!!) Oh! I have some pictures done for some of _my_ characters(and Sesshy), and if you ask I'll send them to you if you want! Hehe... Well next chapter is going to be good(when I type it that is). Thanks for reading! Please review!!(Next few sentences are random so you can skip over them if you want to...)^_^ 

~*~*~

Inu Yasha: Who would want to review this story?

Cartamanda: Hey!!! That's not cool! There are like 8,000,000,000 fan fics out there!! Why rag on mine!! If You keep this up no more Ramen!!!

Inu Yasha: What!! Why you cruel little...

Sara: Leave her alone!

Inu Yasha: Wha... (thinks, '_What... yellow hair, pale skin, blue eyes...' )_ Who are you?

Cartamanda: Oh!! Nut bunnies!! No! No! You're not supposed to be here! You come in next chapter! Wait how did you get here anyway? O_0?

Sara: I don't know...Sorry!(runs off)

Inu Yasha: Wait who was that!! Ow!!(Cartamanda takes stupid stick out of drawer, and hits hanyou over the head)

Cartamanda: Whew!!! Now that was close (terns to computer screen)... No!!!! 


End file.
